


Bordes

by Hagastian



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, bipolar!Rin, bipolaridad, dark!Rin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se mira en el espejo y siente como la sangre demoníaca corre en su interior. Y se pregunta, ligeramente, por qué no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible es de mi propiedad.

**Bordes**

  
No es la primera vez que sucede.  
  
A veces, Rin no es capaz de controlar la corriente de sus pensamientos y por más que se esfuerce aquella idea de  _dejarse caer_  se desliza bajo su voluntad, hundiéndose en su mente, acariciando los rincones más profundos y oscuros de su alma.   
  
 _(Esos donde sólo existe la muerte y el deseo de destruir todo y a todos)._  
  
Pero intenta hacerle frente a aquellos pensamiento, niega con la cabeza y con el corazón las palabras que nunca sabe de dónde proceden y que le susurran oscuridad y sangre y poder; bendiciones de un mundo que jamás se atrevió a atravesar y que ahora tratan de atraerlo, prometiéndole que estará bien. Que todo será mejor…  
  
…Que podría dejar de escuchar las miradas de duda y temor en los ojos de todos los exorcistas, en los de sus amigos, en los de su hermano.  
  
 _(Él podría dejar salir su otro yo, ese que él ha pretendido durante quince años que no existe  
  
Pero que siempre estuvo en su sombra, alimentándose de sus miedos y susurrando su verdadera identidad al oído)._  
  
Rin intenta detener esas ideas rebeldes que cada vez más se cruzan sin poder evitarlo. Lo hace, de verdad que pone todo su esfuerzo mientras su hermano y sus amigos le preguntan si todo está bien. Pero su sonrisa cada vez se quiebra más y se llena de dudas, de distopías que suenan cada vez más tentadoras en su interior.  
  
 _(¿Cómo no escuchar si todos tienen miedo de él y el viejo ya no está allí para alejar el terror?)._  
  
Y tras meses de resistencia, finalmente incluso él es capaz de sentirlo. Puede oír ese  _crack_  que nadie más escucha rompiendo sus oídos a medida que su alma se llena de aquellos rincones oscuros que tanto evitó. Puede sentir la sangre de la bestia que vive en él recorrer sus venas con goce, asaltando su espíritu con una fuerza animal que no sabía que tenía; y el sonríe, sin siquiera intentar evitarlo. Sonríe con aquella mueca rota que nadie fue capaz de ver a tiempo.   
  
Entonces, se mira en el espejo y toma a Kurikara, el corazón rebotando en sus orejas como un lamento insensato de lo que está perdiendo mientras abre la espada con lentitud. Las llamas no tardan en acudir a su encuentro, lamiendo su ropa y piel en un ritual de bienvenida, de aceptación y de goce que jamás había ocurrido antes.   
  
 _(No todos los días saltas al vacío, escucha decir en su interior)._  
  
Es la primera vez que Rin disfruta de ver todo azul y de sentir su lado demoníaco. Y sonríe, los colmillos afilados raspando su piel, ahogando su humanidad.   
  
 _(Comprendiendo al fin, que la voz que oía no era otra que sí mismo)._


End file.
